Amour Interdit - SLG
by Clara.Catsy
Summary: FanFiction Yaoi sur le couple Geek X Patron. :3
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Amour interdit (Chapitre 1).

**Fandom : **Salut les G33ks (SLG).

**Genre : **Slash, Yaoi.

**Personnages : **Geek X Patron.

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres, il était Mercredi. Ce jour fût comme les autres pour le jeune Geek.

Ce dernier était assez malheureux. Il se sentait assez seul, assez triste, sans ami. Il pensait que tout le monde le détestait.

Enfin bref, le Geek, comme à son habitude, jouait à la Gameboy. Il était tranquille dans le salon, il pensait que personne n'allait le déranger ni l'embêter. Mais malheureusement, il avait bien tort.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme habillé d'un costard et d'un pantalon noir, portant de sombres lunettes de soleil arriva dans cette même pièce.  
Il avait l'air assez sombre et inquiétant.  
Le jeune Geek, sentant la présence de quelqu'un, leva la tête de son jeu et remarqua que la personne en noir était bel et bien le Patron, ce dangereux criminel que le Geek n'appréciait peu.  
Il sursauta, voyant le Patron et se cacha avec un coussin. Le Patron, aillant remarqué la présence du Geek à cet instant-là, s'approcha du jeune homme à la casquette.

**"-Ne me fais pas de mal..., fit le Geek avec une faible petite voix apeurée."**

Le Patron, qui adorait la peur du Geek, lâcha un large sourire montrant sa perversité. Il se pencha et dit d'une voix grave, comme à son habitude.

**"-Ben alors ? On dit plus bonjour à son meilleur ami, Gamin... ?, dit alors le Patron.**

**-Tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami et ni mon ami ! fit le Geek d'un ton peu énervé, que le Patron trouvait mignon. Je n'ai pas d'amis de toute façon..., fit le petit d'un ton triste."**

Le Patron eut un peu pitié pour le Geek. Cela fût bizarre car, d'habitude, il n'a pitié de rien ni personne et n'avait pas de cœur. Il était quelqu'un de très violent et de très pervers. En quelque sorte, le Geek était sa victime préféré.

Le sombre personnage retira le coussin qui cachait le visage du garçon à la casquette.

Il était assez prêt du visage du petit Geek.  
Le Geek, remarquant cela, eut de faibles rougissements au niveau de ses joues pâles. Il n'osa pas bouger.

Pendant un long moment, avant tout cela, le Patron avait de faibles sentiments pour le jeune homme habillé en rouge. Puis ses sentiments commencèrent à grandir et furent plus puissants.

Enfin bref, revenons à présent, le Patron se rapprocha du doux visage du Geek.  
L'enfant rougissa de plus en plus, et essaya de repoussait le sombre homme. Comme il était faible, son coup rata.

Qu'allait faire le Patron ? L'embrasser ? Le faire rougir juste par amusement ?

**_À SUIVRE... ;)_**

* * *

_J'espère que ce début de FanFiction vous a plus. ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Amour interdit (Chapitre 2).

**Fandom : **Salut les G33ks (SLG).

**Genre : **Slash, Yaoi.

**Personnages : **Geek X Patron.

* * *

Le Patron, assez près du jeune homme rouge, se rapprocha, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
Le dangereux criminel, aimant voir le Geek gêné, dit d'une voix sombre et inquiétante.  
-Tu sais que t'es encore plus mignon de près... Très près...  
Le jeune homme rouge rougissa beaucoup tel une tomate et se débattit de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier fit d'une voix plutôt gênée  
-Ce... Ce n'est même pas vrai !, fit-il, toujours gêné  
L'homme en noir lâcha un fou rire. Il aima cette peur que le Geek dégageait.  
Le Patron se rapprocha de la bouche du Geek. Ses lèvres étaient à 1 centimètre des lèvres du pauvre petit Geek.

Ce dernier se débattit et il rougissa de plus en plus. Il essaya de reculer la tête le mieux qu'il pouvait mais il était fait comme un rat.  
Le Patron l'encercla à l'aide de ses deux bras et se rapprocha. Il eut un petit moment d'hésitation puis posa violament ses lèvres sur celles du petit.  
Le petit, gêné, se débattit encore une fois et il rougissa plus.

C'était son tout premier baiser, il aurait préféré le faire avec une fille plutôt qu'avec un garçon, surtout le Patron.  
Le sombre personnage ouvrit un peu la bouche. La victime dût faire pareil, car il ne voulait pas que l'homme en noir s'énerve.  
Le Patron était du genre à s'énerver facilement.  
Le Geek se sentit mal, très mal. Il posa ses mains sur le torse du Patron pour le repoussa mais en vain. Ses mains glissèrent tout simplement.  
L'homme en noir passa sa main derrière la nuque du Geek pour le rapprocher.  
La pauvre victime poussa un petit gémissement, que le Patron trouvait mignon.

Le Geek réussit à reculer sa tête et la tourna. Il répliqua, d'un air extrêment gêné  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'un coup !? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé !?, fit-il tout paniqué.  
Le Patron ne répondit point à ces deux questions. Il garda un long silence.  
Il répondit tout simplement par un large sourire, voulant que le Geek soit gêné.  
Ce fût le cas.  
Le Geek était choqué, même plus que choqué.

Le Patron dit  
-Oh mais je vais faire plus... Gamin

Le Geek paniqua. Qu'allait faire le Patron ? Lui faire du mal ? Ou autre chose ?

A SUIVRE... ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

_Vous l'attendez tous, voici le chapitre 3 ! Je ne sais pas trop si c'est un bon chapitre 3, mais bon… :/ Bonne lecture, bien sûr ! ;)_

* * *

**Titre : **Amour Interdit (Chapitre 3).

**Fandom : **Salut les G33ks.

**Genre : **Slash, Yaoi.**  
**

**Personnage : **Geek X Patron.

* * *

Le Geek fût dans cette situation qu'il le terrorisé toujours, que le Patron allait lui faire ? Du mal ? Autre chose ?

L'homme en noir dont le jeune homme à la casquette avait peur souria d'un air malsain.  
Il baissa son regard vers le cou du petit terrorisé. Il s'en approcha et commença à le lécher sensuellement, ce qui avait effet de faire rougir le Geek et de le rendre gêné. Ce fut le cas.

Le sombre personnage continua cette action gênante par un suçon. L'enfant paniqua et se débattit de toutes ses forces.

**« - Ben alors ? Tu as peur, Gamin ?**

**-Oui ! Tr… Très ! **

**- Tant mieux alors... »**

La victime, après cette phrase, rougit telle une pivoine. Il s'attendait au pire.  
L'homme pervers passa deux bras autour de la nuque de la jeune victime et souria.  
Le Geek eut peur et se débattit une nouvelle fois.

**« - Je t'en supplie… Ne me fait pas de mal, s'il te plait… Fit le Geek d'une certaine envie de pleurer.»**

Le Patron eut pitié pour le petit, il leva une main.  
Le petit concerné, croyant qu'il allait recevoir un coup sur la tête, baissant la tête tout en tremblant de peur.  
La victime pensa dans sa tête.

_**/Il va me taper, c'est sûr… Pourquoi veux-t-il me…/**_

Les pensées du Geek furent interrompit par la caresse que le Patron fit sur la tête.

_**/Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il me caresse la tête ou je rêve… ?/**_

Il fut surpris que le dangereux criminel lui fasse une caresse. Ce n'était pas du tout du genre au Patron de donner de « l'affection » envers quelqu'un, surtout envers le Geek.

Le petit commença à apprécier les tendres caresses de son opposant.

Il commença à se sentir « plus à l'aise » et ronronna tel un chaton.  
L'homme en noir trouva cela bizarre que le Geek ronronne mais bon…

Le Geek voulut conclure ce mystère et demanda au Patron

**« -Pourquoi tout d'un coup tu me fais des caresses ?**

**-Parce que… J'avais envie. »**

L'homme sombre et affectueux arrêta les caresses. Il se rapprocha du petit.  
Le concerné, croyant que son approchant aller l'embrasser, recula la tête et dit d'un ton gêné.

**«-Non ! Ne recommence pas ! »**

Le Patron soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune Geek. Ce dernier fut surpris. Il était mêlé entre de la méfiance et de la surprise. Il se laissa faire bêtement.

Le Patron lui fit un câlin. Le petit, surprit, rougit.

_**/Quo… Quoi !? Je rêve ou…/**_

Il réfléchit et pensa.

_**/Peut-être que dans le fond… Il n'est pas si méchant que ça… En fait, je crois que je l'aime bien… Même plus…/**_

Le Patron souria et le serra contre lui. Le Geek posa sa petite tête sur le torse du Patron, d'un air heureux.

**«-Patron ?**

**-Oui Gamin ?**

**-Je crois que… Moi aussi je t'aime bien… Enfin je crois… »**

Le criminel, voyant le Geek hésitant, lui releva la tête en lui tenant le menton.

**« -Moi je t'aime bien plus, Gamin… »**

Le concerné rougit. Il se rapprocha du visage du Patron. Il mit son nez contre celui de son opposant et dit d'un murmure.

**« -Patron… Je crois que… Je t'aime aussi… »**

Il l'embrassa en rougissant. Le Patron en fit tout autant.

_**À SUIVRE ! ;)**_

* * *

_Désolée pour ce qui s'attendait au pire…:/ Mais dans le fond, j'ai toujours pensé que le Patron aimait le Geek. Alors voici le résultat. :D_


End file.
